Should we? the fic
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: You've read the poem, now it's time for the full story on how Ino and Sakura realized their feelings for each other. [SakuXIno][oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

S.Z.: You've read the poem; you've seen the pics, now it's time for the full blown fic. This is my first full fic yuri attempt so I hope that you guys will enjoy it!

Should we?

It was the day after Naruto had left. Sakura had said her goodbyes the day before to him, just before he went to leave for three years. Sure she never really showed him much affection but the kid certainly has a way of growing on you after time. In other words Sakura was really going to miss him.

He was the last teammate that she had left. Sasuke left just a while before that and well, she was kind of hoping that Naruto would stay with her after that. But I guess that wasn't the case; Sakura had been left alone…

Sakura had found her way to a clearing of the park that was hidden in bushes all around. She sat down on the bench and played with thoughts in her head of what she was going to do next…

Walking around on that same day was Ino. She was feeling just as bad as Sakura was for she had lost the one thing she had ever loved: her one and only Shika-kun…

She guessed it was her fault. I mean, she didn't exactly pay much attention to him, at least not like Temari did so no wonder he went trailing off to her. Ino could have slapped herself silly for letting him go like that. Her Shika-kun was in love with someone that wasn't her and she had no idea how much it was going to hurt…

Ino had made her way to the same area of the park that Sakura had been sitting in. She noticed the strawberry blonde sitting back on to her and so she went and sat on the bench as well. They were now sitting back to back as the sun was warm and the breeze was a nice complementing cool. The weather was perfect that day…

"So how are you Sakura…?" asked Ino very sadly.

"I'd be lying if I said that I was feeling good…" said Sakura just as sadly.

"So I guess we're just two melancholy chicks who've lost all their men…?" joked Ino, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" said Sakura smiling a bittersweet smile.

It had been a while since the two girls had been together like this and they hadn't even started to go at it and insult each other yet…

They continued to sit back on to each other like that and just exchange words of hope and happiness to try and cheer the other up. It seems to be working for the two however, they were laughing and smiling.

Sakura kept glancing over at Ino. It was at that moment that a bunch of thoughts came rushing through her. She noticed how beautiful Ino was and how much the girl made her happy like this. Ino really was a good person, and maybe she was the one that would make her feel less empty inside…

Sakura played with the though of being Ino's girlfriend. It would ease the pain for both of them and they were already close friends so why not be more? In Sakura's mind she saw no flaw with this plan…

Ino kept glancing over at Sakura. It was at that moment that she realized how great Sakura really was. Ino then realized that she hadn't lost all of what she loved most. Sure she had undying for Shikamaru and that was true, but she always had feelings for her rival/best friend and never did tell her. Ino was always way too afraid to admit to her, her true feelings. She was afraid that Sakura would push her away and never want to be near her again. That's why, with that thought, Ino began to take in every moment of this closeness with Sakura. She didn't want it to end. Now that Shikamaru was gone, she had nobody else but this sweet smelling girl.

Sakura knew the moment was right to ask Ino if she would be okay with it. She turned her head on the side to face Ino and Ino turned her head to look at Sakura as well. The blonde girl stared into the emerald green eyes of what now was her only love.

"Ino…"

"Yes…"

"I was wondering…"

"What's that…?"

"What if we to… um… become a couple… you and me… like, girlfriends… real ones…"

Ino couldn't believe her ears. Did Sakura really ask her out?

"Sakura, do you mean that…"

"Yeah… it would be good for the both of us… we'd have each other and we can do as we please. Nobody will judge us, and we can be happy, you and I… together…"

Ino noticed that Sakura's face was coming closer to hers. She knew what was going to happen but she still couldn't help but ask one last question before the inevitable came…

"Should we…?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yes…" was her simple and direct reply as she placed her soft lips on top on Ino's, pressing them into a delicate kiss, in the secluded privacy of the park's bushes.

Sakura pulled back and looked at her new love with all the affection that she could muster.

"Is it wrong…?" asked Ino.

"No…"

"But why…?" asked Ino once again. She was still bewildered. Sure she was thrill that Sakura was telling her all of this and doing all of this for her but she needed to know where Sakura's intentions were really.

"'Cause we've both been left alone…" was Sakura's simple reply.

Ino smiled. They were both on the same page and she knew that Sakura's intentions were good. They would be good together.

Sakura got up and made a gesture as to tell Ino to get up as well. She did and as she did, Sakura took her by the arm and hooked their arms together and they walked like that out of the park and along the bare back streets of Konoha; they were headed to Sakura's house.

"Is that out fault… you know, that we've both been left alone?" asked Ino.

"No… I don't think so at least. That's the way life happens and works. I've realized that now…"

"I see…"

They continued walking and finally they arrived at Sakura's home. They entered the empty house and went straight up to Sakura's room. They were standing outside of the door and Ino just had to ask:

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course…" said Sakura with a smile. "If I had to choose my lover today, I'm glad that it's you…"

Ino blushed at the words. They were really going to go through with this. They entered the room and closed the door. Sakura then put her arms around Ino's waist and kissed her lips tenderly. The kiss became more intense and deeper as the time passed. Five minutes into it, they decided to stop and look at each other, with something that wasn't exactly love anymore. They knew what they wanted to do to celebrate their new found love, and the lust in their eyes was probably the biggest clue of that.

As Ino began to unzip Sakura's suit, she paused. Again she needed reassurance from the strawberry blonde.

"It's not weird?" she asked.

"No…" said Sakura with a smile.

"But we're… the both of us we're…"

Sakura took Ino's hands into hers.

"It makes no difference…"

"Seriously though…"

"Seriously, we deserve this, both you and I…"

Ino was the most certain she had ever been in her life. She found out on that day and at that moment that Sakura was her soul mate for life.

They continued to disrobe, until they were completely bare in each other's arms. They began to use the bed for their purposes. Their hands traced each other's soft, smooth and flawless skin, getting to know every single curve of the other. They explored places that they would have never imagined they would on each other and they enjoyed every possible moment of it all.

Bathing in the afterglow of all what they had just experienced, Sakura and Ino were cuddled together under the nice, soft and thick blankets of Sakura' bed. Sakura was smiling cutely at Ino as she leaned in and kissed her gently on the nose.

"I love you Ino…" she said.

"I… love you too Sakura…"

"Hm…" she hugged her blonde even tighter.

"Is it final…?" asked Ino.

"Until the end of time…" said Sakura reassuringly as she stroked her hand along Ino's warm cheek.

"Thank you…" said Ino as she settled herself next to Sakura, snuggled into her and fell asleep.

"No, thank you…"

And with that Sakura fell asleep as well. The two of them finally realized that they would be soul mates from now on…

The End

S.Z.: So what did you guys think of this one? It was my very first full yuri fic so I hope you guys enjoyed it, THX FOR READING!


End file.
